


You're so weird!

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, In fact I had this headcanon before I knew Hanahaki was a thing, M/M, Mokuton, Naruto RarePair Week 2020, Naruto rarepair week, Slight Body Weirdness, The Moment Love Hits, Weirdness, it's just wood release, not hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: If Deidara is okay with his freaky, patched up body, then Obito finds it easier to make peace with himself.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	You're so weird!

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto Rarepair Week 2020
> 
> Day 1: The moment love hits

His toes are icy cold.

Obito concentrates on keeping the clay bird stable, but it keeps wobbling up and down. The feeling that it will stop working and plummet into the ground has not left him since he took off.

Deidara looks majestic on the back of another of his creations, unlike him who can't manage to relax his shoulders even an inch. Obito watches Deidara's long hair blown by the wind and smiles behind the mask. Then the black kite that Deidara has made by borrowing a bit of his chakra, falls a few meters. The adrenaline makes him squeak and by the time he manages to control the clay bird again, Deidara has caught up with him. Obito raises his arm and waves it in the air.

"Senpaaaaai!"

Deidara gives him a big grin as both birds get closer and closer to each other until they are next to each other. It all happens before he can react. Deidara jumps and Obito's heart skips a beat. He stretches out his arms in a reflex motion and Deidara falls into them.

"Hello, Tobi," he says, wrapping both arms around his neck.

"B-but..." Obito stammers, heart still racing. "Are you crazy! You could have fallen!"

If he had fallen, obviously he would have rescued him. Something sours inside Obito he remembers that Deidara is still oblivious to some of his skills.

Deidara sticks his tongue out, "but I didn't fall, hm."

"Let me know next time before doing something like that," Obito says.

"You know I'm not going to do it," Deidara retorts.

Then, Obito becomes aware of how close their faces are. Every time he gets nervous, the bird goes crazy.

"Bad time to stop focusing," says Deidara.

Obito concentrates more chakra on his feet to keep them steady while they descend. Deidara is still giggling in his arms.

"Don't make fun of me, senpai! I'm a newbie, remember?” he replies.

He knows he should relax. Deidara only insisted on teaching him how to control a clay bird so they could race against each other up in the sky. But Obito's competitive side still remembers when, no matter how much effort he put into something, his progress would always be pathetic and he's afraid of disappointing Deidara.

When they reach the mainland, Obito jumps and falls onto the grass.

"I'm not making fun of you, you dumbass. Controlling chakra outside of your body is hard,” he says, tapping his mask with his finger. "The first time I made sculptures with my kinjutsu they didn't want to listen to me and I had to blow them up. I guess that taught them a lesson, hm."

The answer makes Obito laugh. Not as Tobi, but as himself.

"Like always, senpai. Like always."

"Pfft... I can also do other things, aside from art," Deidara huffs. "And to prove it to you, I challenge you to a swimming race in the river. Didn't you tell Kisame-san the other day that you were an expert swimmer?"

Obito pouts. Luckily, Deidara can't see it. Next time, he'll be more careful about the things he boasts about.

"Another race? How competitive the senpai is,” Tobi whines. "We better leave it for another day. I'm tired."

"Then let's just swim and chill, hm."

Obito doesn't think it's a bad idea. But even though Deidara already knows his face, he'd rather not take his mask off in the open. One never knows who may be watching.

"Senpaaai," he complains again.

"Oh, come on!"

Deidara's stunning blue eyes pierce through him. Obito's breath stops as something warm flutters in his chest.

"Ah, I can never say no to you, you evil senpai," Tobi sighs.

It can't be that bad to cool off a little, can it? Obito's previous concerns vanish at the prospect of seeing Deidara swim. He could splash him with some water until he gets mad, start a water fight...

"Oi, Tobi," Deidara's voice brings him back to reality.

"Yes?" He answers.

"You can put me down now, hm."

Obito feels himself blushing up to his ears.

"Uh, y-yeah!" He babbles, leaving him on the ground again.

So many years training his mind, just to succumb to Deidara's pleading gaze. Obito surprises himself thinking that he would gladly fall for that trick every single time.

* * *

The first thing he thinks when he sees the white flower on his shoulder is that it must have fallen from the branches above his head. Then he looks up and sees that the tree has no flowers. Shrugging, Obito dusts his shoulder off but only manages to rip off a single petal.

"What the...?" He mumbles.

Certainty settles in the pit of his stomach as he watches the petal float away. That flower has grown from his body.

His pulse quickens and in a quick motion he rips the flower off and throws it away.

Obito remembers when he was back at the cave, consumed by grief. The Hashirama cells with which Madara patched up his body, reacted to his emotions, growing black crooked branches on his back.

But flowers? Obito never thought that Hashirama cells could grow flowers too.

"Tobi! Are you coming or what, hm!?"

Obito peeks through the bushes. Deidara is sitting on the riverbank with his feet in the water. He takes a deep breath before answering.

"One second! I'm nearly done!" he shouts in Tobi's voice.

"What is taking you so long!?" Obito hears Deidara say.

The words die on his tongue when he sees as more buds sprout from his elbow and open slowly, revealing five tiny white flowers.

Daisies. Obito recognizes them immediately. He plucked the petals off hundreds of them trying to find out whether Rin liked him or not. His head is spinning. All he wants to know is why is he growing flowers.

"Tobi!" Deidara insists.

One by one, Obito cuts the flowers off.

"I'm just looking for a dry place to leave my clothes!" Obito answers.

Obito checks his right arm through and through but there's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hurry up, hm! I'm bored here without you!"

Another flower appears. A very small and pink one. It is as if Deidara's words...

_Hold on._

Obito blushes. His face burns when he realizes that his partner has caused this. His grief created black branches, therefore the way he feels when he's with Deidara is what must have caused flowers to bloom.

_Oh no._

Obito is having a déjà vu.

_So... That's what it is._

With shaky hands, Obito picks up his mask and puts it on. Everything turns black and when he checks, he finds the hole at the bottom left. Obito takes it off again and turns it over. If Deidara sees how red he is, he's going to pass out.

He takes a few seconds to take off his shoes and trousers. After making sure there is nothing else on his arm, Obito concentrates chakra on his legs, flexes them and jumps.

"Here comes the bomb!" He shouts, hugging his knees.

Deidara doesn't even see it coming. Water splashes high enough to drench him from head to heel. Obito laughs as he comes to the surface and hears him grunt.

"What happened to you, senpai? I thought a ninja was always on guard."

Deidara takes his feet out of the water and sits up slowly. Obito plucks a few more flowers and lets the water take them away.

"So a bomb... huh?" he says, cracking his knuckles. "Let me show you how it's done!"

And something tickles inside Obito's belly when he sees that determined look in his eyes.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! I give up!"

Deidara takes a run and jumps.

"Katsu!" he yells, before falling into the water.

The big splash doesn't let obito see where Deidara is. He can just hear his laughter.

"I should have imagined you wouldn't take that thing off. You're so weird, hm."

Obito assumes his blush is gone, so he removes his mask and throws it onto the shore. He flexes his knees to hide his arm under the surface of the river, just in case more flowers appear.

They couldn't have chosen a worst moment to start sprouting.

"It was a precautionary measure, in case there's someone spying on us," Obito says, in his real voice.

A pair of large, pink flowers come to the surface and Deidara follows them with his gaze.

"Where does that come from, hm?"

"I don't know," Obito gulps and thinks about how much he misses his mask. "The river must have washed them away from somewhere."

"There's one stuck on your shoulder, hm."

Deidara reaches out until it brushes against him. Obito flinches, falling backwards. While he's underwater, he looks at his arm and his soul almost leaves his body. It's all covered in flowers, white and pink and some orange ones. Obito rushes to take them all off and goes back up with a handful of them in his hands.

"I cut them for you," he says. Deidara raises an eyebrow. "That's what took me so long. I wanted to make a bouquet for you, senpai."

Obito feels silly giving so many explanations. He throws the flowers into the air and they fall around Deidara, who grabs one to take a closer look at it.

"You're so weird," he replies with a smirk. "And where were you hiding them?"

A heavy feeling that he can't put a name to presses on Obito's chest. That flower has sprouted from his own body and Deidara is touching it.

"Ah... Magic!" Obito plucks flowers as he speaks. "You don't want me to reveal my secrets to you just like that!"

"Tobi," Deidara steps forward. Obito wants to tell him not to come closer. The closer he is, the faster they bloom. "Are those flowers growing on your body?"

Obito freezes. Even his heart seems to stop even though more flowers keep popping out. "He checks his right arm and notices it's almost completely covered. A few long seconds pass until Obito lets out a sigh and dares to look him in the eye.

"Y-yeah..."

The flowers fall off one by one as a lump forms in his throat. Obito is sure Deidara is about to cringe, all grossed out. Who wouldn't? He's just a freak. Sometimes, Obito can't stand that patched up body.

_Sometimes, all he wants is to be normal._

Deidara reacts at last. He raises his eyebrows and laughs out loud.

"You're so weird, hm."

"I know," Obito replies, and it sounds like an apology.

Deidara reaches out to him and touches his shoulder. A trail of tiny orange blossoms follow the trail that his fingers trace.

"You haven't stopped surprising me since we met. But this..." Deidara says, laughing again.

But it's not a mocking laugh and in his heart, Obito thanks him for that.

"It's the wood release. Remember? The story of how my arm got crushed and how they fixed me..."

Deidara's finger stops in the palm of his hand, where a big bud starts to sprout.

"I know, what I didn't know was that it literally turned you into a plant, hm," Deidara doesn't take his eyes off his hand. "Does it happen often?"

"It's the first time it happens," Obito replies. "At least with flowers."

The bud unfolds slowly and scarlet petals shine in the sun.

"But why?" Deidara asks.

A red chrysanthemum. Deidara and Obito stare at each other. They both know what it is and what it means. Obito's hand comes up almost instinctively to stroke his cheek, His finger barely brushes against the skin. His whole hand blooms with red flowers, which turn orange on his wrist and yellow on his forearm.

Obito hugs Deidara. Deidara does not push it away.

There are green flowers on his elbow, blue and indigo on his upper arm, and purple on his shoulder.

"Because of you," Obito holds him tighter. "Because of you, senpai. You're probably going to say that I'm weird."

"It's okay," Deidara responds. "I don't mind you being weird."

A couple of tongues lick at his shoulderblades when Deidara hughs him back. Obito smiles noticing how the muscles on the right side of his face are unable to flex all the way.

But this time, he decides to throw his insecurities into the river so that the current can take them far, far away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old idea, but I always wanted to write it and this seemed the perfect occasion. Otherwise I don't know if I would have done it at all. It had been a long time since I wrote anything new. A while ago, for another fic, I wrote that Obito had branches growing from his back when he saw that Dei's life was in danger. Wood release is amazing and I thought it was likely that it would react to intense emotions. In that case, with branches. And in this one, well... Obito falling in love again is one of my favourite things to write and read about. It warms my heart!
> 
> Wanna keep in touch? [My tumblr](https://ubeetlebum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
